A Hero Never Walks Alone
by TheWantedWinterSoldier
Summary: A young girl named Emily is a demigod. She thought her life was going to be normal, but it's more than that. With her closest friends, she will have to save the world from total chaos. She will have to travel to diverse areas to find gifts pleasing to each god and goddess. With trouble, romance and adventure, these 14 demigods feel like they're holding the world on their shoulders.


Chapter One

The Beginning

Thunk! A long, gray, slender arrow with a neon green tip went into the target. This was the perfect day for some "archery." The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. I had decided to go outside to enjoy the day.

"Yes! Another bullseye!" I was perfecting my ability of telekinesis by moving an arrow into a target.

"Yeah, for the upteenth time in a row. I should be the one practicing." My sister Nicole complained again.

My friend Justin said "She will save your life one day. And as demigods we need to do this, especially Emily."

In response I asked, "How many bullseyes have you ever gotten Nicole?"

"Two or three times. But I came very close a few times." She answered.

"A few times doesn't count." I replied.

My sister shrugged and ran inside.

I'm guessing that you have no idea who I am, or much less the people named Nicole or Justin. Now would be a great time to explain everything. I am Emily Herro, a demigod. I am the daughter of Empress, the goddess of powers, superheroes, their acts of heroism, and their will to do what's right. I know this is going to sound like I'm a cliche, but I have the powers of telekinesis and telepathy. I do not like using the telepathic powers because I think people should make their own decisions. It's their life to control, not mine.

The guy who supported me earlier was my friend named Justin Coachmen. He has chin length brown hair, freckles, and high cheekbones. He is the son of Virbius, the god of woodlands. He acts as my protector. I think his influence on me is my love for the outdoors so much. His back story is complicated, but I will tell the important parts later.

My older sister is Nicole. She is not a half-blood for certain reasons, but to get the sad feelings out of the way, I'll explain why. My dad met my mom in college. After they both graduated, they started going on dates. Eventually my sister was born. My mom left for a while, and three years later Empress came and I happened. My mother came back to be with my father to find out that he had another child. That ticked my mom off, but she forgave him, and in the end, the two married and we are living as a happy family.

Now to less depressing matters for me, I would say that I have a lot friends. All of them are demigods like me. Each one has special characteristics that make them who they are. That's what makes them so much fun to be around; they are acting as themselves. For example, Kevin is hilarious-that's one of his characteristics. Because he is so funny, he is being himself. He stays hopeful through his jokes.

Their names are Drew, Luke, Danny, Tyler, Nate, Kyle, Sam, Kevin, Erik, Ryan, Krishna, and Collin. To make my life easier, I will list their names, immortal parent's name, and who they are the god or goddess of.

Drew Swagar-Pygmalion; god of Greek myths

Luke Casey-Hebe; goddess of youth

Danny Brack-Bia; goddess of force

Tyler Baler-Nike; goddess of speed and victory

Nate Haythem-Ares; god of war, bloodshed, violence

Kyle Nardic-Aergia; goddess of sloth, laziness

Sam Little-Apollo; god of poetry, archery, sun, prophecies, music, healing

Kevin Nineman-Elpis; goddess of hope

Erik Pareellie-Balaat; goddess of books and libraries

Ryan Damaris-Athena; goddess of wisdom, warfare strategy, crafts, skill

Krishna AllaBalla-Chronus; god of time(not Cronus).

Collin Gale-Ourea; god of mountains

All of us are very close, and try to work with each other as much as possible in school. Unfortunately, Sam had to leave our district to go to Quakertown at the end of fifth grade. I miss her very much. On the other hand, we can see each other at a very, very special place.

We are currently in seventh grade. A few years ago, Luke, Danny, Drew and I were playing in the cornfield across from my house. Towards the left there is a big forest, and I dared Danny to go in it. He did, but after a few minutes, he came running out screaming at the top of his lungs. He shouted something like "Oh my God, you have to come see this!"

We told him to calm down and tell us what he saw. Unable to speak, he led us through the woods. A little further in, we halted and gazed at the most beautiful place we have ever seen. There were groves of glittering silver trees bordering the whole area. Fields of the perfect shade of green stretched for miles. Sparkling bushes nestled in random spots. Magical insects including butterflies were fluttering around. We investigated some more. A few yards back from the entrance, a pond with a fantastic shade of blue shimmered. I decided to put my finger in the water to see how warm it was. To my surprise, a cut on my finger instantly healed.

While I was doing so, I heard a sniffle. I glanced around and noticed what looked like a figure curled up in a ball next to a couple of trees. I walked over slowly, and then realized the figure was a kid! The boy was crying, then he looked up and noticed me. He jumped. I told him that I was a good person who would not harm him, and that I would take care of him. He told me that his name was Justin and had been there for a long time. The boys were observing other features at the time, when I got their attention. I introduced Justin to Luke, Danny, and Drew. Justin told me that he would protect me in return for helping him.

We looked at each other and nodded our heads, as if we knew what the other was thinking. All of us knew that this grove would be a fabulous spot for us to hang out. I asked Drew if he knew anything about the place, which he did not. There were not any Greek myths or stories about it. That says something, considering Drew is the son of the god of Greek myths.

We walked back to my house and I called all my friends to see if they could come over. Thank the Gods they could. This was an important discovery, and they had the right to know it was there. After they came, the boys and I lead them through the woods. As expected, all of them were just as shocked as we were when we first saw it. I shared the idea of building a safe haven for the people like us. We would section off parts of the forest for the kids who have a specific god as their parent. The rest of the land would be used for training grounds and important buildings. Ryan gave us plenty of faults in our plan, but we changed his mind. We set to work and quickly built all the "homes." Soon a check-in station, cafeteria, game central, and training fields were built. Our fantasy finally became a reality. Now, in the present day, the forest is used by us and many other half-bloods.

In my backyard we have three trees bordering our neighbor's and our property. The middle one has thin wavy branches, while the ones on the outside have small stubby branches. Justin and I started walking back to my house for something to eat.

As we walked by the middle tree, we stopped, and I asked Justin a question, "Do you think that you could beat me in a fight?" I was a pretty decent hand-to-hand fighter and combat training increased my talent.

"I don't know. I could use my **smarts** and win." He smirked

"Are you implying something? I have smarts too."

He kept a smug look on his face. I shoved him not too hard, but not too light, but he fell over anyway. He put his hand out towards the tree. A few tree branches grew longer and snatched me by my wrists and ankles. I was lifted off the ground.

"Okay, you got me with a tree, you can put me down now." I said.

Justin untensed his hand but the branches were still on me. The ones on my wrists let go and one moved to my throat. My eyes widened and I almost panicked. "Uh Justin, now may be a good time to stop." The branch on my throat squeezed tighter.

He looked like he was trying, but he had no luck. "I'm trying! It's not working!"

He thrust his hand downward, that did the trick. I came crashing down with a big thud. Justin ran over and rolled me onto my back. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to…"

My eyes flew open. "Just getting my breath back."

"Oh thank the Gods you are alive!" He hugged me, and I hugged him back. "Don't ever do that again! I thought you died."

"Look who's talking. Don't ever do that again. You know my fear."

"I guess I don't know my own powers yet."

" I can not believe that my protector almost killed me." I put emphasis on protector and killed.

We walked back to my house. When we entered through the patio door, I asked my mom, who was in the kitchen, if my friends could come over. I was bored and felt like talking to them.

"All of them?" My mom asked.

"We won't be bad, I promise. We won't break anything either." I reasoned with her.

"Alright, they can come. Use the home phone."

I went and called everyone. Luckily all of them said they were able to. I put the phone back and looked at Nicole. "What? You feel uncomfortable to be surrounded by demigods?"

"How can I be if I live with one almost 24/7 and this guy," she pointed at Justin, "Is always here?"

"This guy, quote unquote, has a name you know." Justin said.

"Nicole, you are going to be surrounded by let's see," I pointed on my fingers, "Fourteen half-bloods."

The very first person to arrive was Sam. She is my best friend. I ran out to her car. After she stepped out, we embraced each other and held the position for a few seconds.

"It's so great to see you!" I explained to her.

"It feels like I haven't seen you for a very long time!" She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Probably because we haven't."

Next came Drew, who was with Luke, then Danny, Kyle and so forth. We all greeted one another. I stated "Too bad there aren't 13 of us. That would have been pretty weird."

"Remember that argument we had with Liam Fitts?" Kyle questioned me. "He kept saying that seven was considered a lucky number more than 13." That argument came from a child of Fortuna, the goddess of good fortune and luck.

As we walked to my back deck I told Kyle, "I remember that. Do you also remember when I asked him if he had the fear of the the number 13?" We both chuckled at the memory.

My dad started playing the Music Choice channel which plays modern pop songs. The tune "Blow Me One Last Kiss" by Pink was on and one of the lines is "I think you are full of idiot." When the line came on, I stared at Drew and sang along, as a joke.

"Hey!" he shouted

"Don't worry Drew, I only meant it a little." By now I was laughing with the rest of my friends.

Drew decided to sit on a bench at our picnic table, the bench farthest from my house. We were still joking around when the melody of "Love Somebody" by Maroon 5 started. The band's lead singer is Adam Levine. When the first chorus proceeded to play, he started to sing along.

"I really wanna love somebody

I really wanna dance the night away

I know we're only half way there

But you can take me all the way, if you take me all the way

I really wanna touch somebody

I think about you every single day

I know we're only half way there

But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way."

He stopped abruptly when Nate and Kyle slid onto either side of him on the bench.

"Watcha' doin'?" Nate inquired of Drew.

"Enjoying myself." he answered.

"Aha." Kyle joined in.

Lucky for Drew, Collin interrupted their conversation to query Drew. "So, have you read anything about Greek Myths lately?"

"Yeah, duh, my dad is the god of Greek Myths, how could I not?"

We moved to the back yard when the prelude of "Someone Like You" by Adele played. Drew came down from the deck last and when he stepped in front of me, he put his hand towards me. "Emily, would you care to dance?"

I backed up a few steps and told him, "Whoah, we are still just 12 year olds. That can wait until an official dance like prom. Then you can ask me."

Just then something hit Drew, and he instantly fell to the ground. Right after that, I felt something hit my forehead. I felt dizzy and then collapsed. My vision went black, then a white blinding light flashed.


End file.
